<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frequent Flyer by Michelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678238">Frequent Flyer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle'>Michelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossing the Line [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Investigations | Team Angel (AtS), Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Prophetic Visions, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New case for Angel Investigations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossing the Line [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180820</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frequent Flyer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Frequent Flyer<br/>Author: Michelle<br/>Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com<br/>Summary: New case for Angel Investigations.<br/>Rating: K+<br/>Genre: Crossover double drabble (200 words, exactly).<br/>Series: Crossing the Line</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And then this chick tries to grab the dress <em><strong>I</strong></em> want to buy,” Cordelia goes on without bothering to notice that Angel has slumped in his chair, desperately wishing himself elsewhere. “But of course, she stood no... OWWWWWWWWW!”<br/><br/><em>Damn these visions, they are inconventient!</em> Cordelia pitches forward in her chair, clutching at her head.<br/><br/><em>Guys with swords and bows, wearing clothes that could only come from a fashion designer’s nightmare.<br/><br/>A real hottie swinging an impressive sword like a madman, hacking away at a bunch of screeching demons.<br/><br/>Four little kids (with furry feet? she fleetingly wonders) walking through a lush countryside. Kitschy much?<br/><br/>A huge battle in pouring rain.<br/><br/>A white medieval city looking like a wedding cake. Just with less calories.<br/><br/>A dark land and a piercing eye.<br/><br/>A ring. Pretty. <br/><br/>And flames. Not so pretty.<br/><br/>Fire everywhere, scourging the lands, burning away all life. And then darkness descends where before was light and hope.</em><br/><br/>She comes to and feels Angel’s hands on her arms, handing her an aspirin and a glass of water. She sees his expectant look. <em>Yeah, this will be something different.</em><br/>Resigned she says, “Angel, I think we’ll need to switch realities for this one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>